fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanging Skirt
Hanging Skirt is a generic term for skirts to be worn with hanging from the shoulder with a pair of cords attached to the waist part. About (Microsoft Translation) Japan Japan (mainly rural, especially West Japan), the blue Hnging Skirt is adopted uniforms for girls in elementary school. Many elementary school elementary school uniform when from body issues to adopt Hanging Skirt still have dominated. Due to uniform light is still dominated by the combination with the blouse, is becoming increasingly Hanging Skirt a school polo shirt. Also in uniform for middle and high school students that elementary schools have adopted Sailor Fuku uniform for invisible from the outside, but Hanging Skirt in the sailor suit both winter and summer clothes often differs from that one. --, But on the other hand is a classic design Hanging Skirt with staff and childish image traced the decline about uniforms, especially for middle and high school students in what was broadcast in the first half of fiscal year 2015 NHK asadora in "rare" cases in rural areas at the middle and high school students adopt the Hanging Skirt came out early in the Ishikawa Prefecture high school uniform set Navy Blue Hanging Skirt in Polo shirts that make no difference in. On the other hand, the 2000 emerged from mid-adult-friendly arrangements and enhanced fashion design Hanging Skirt, has given rise to a new craze. Case is set to uniform of girls ' middle and high fashion in shape in two-dimensional works such as backflow of clothes design, this Hanging Skirt is also seen sprinkling as is that. This skirt has also three Mini, Semi-Long, Long. About (Google Translation) In Japan (mainly in rural areas, especially in western Japan), the dark blue Hanging Skirt is often adopted as an elementary school uniform for girls. Elementary school which adopts Hanging Skirt currently occupies the majority school from the problem of the body type in the case of uniform of elementary school girls. Although the combination with blouses is still mainstream, schools with a combination of Hanging Skirt in polo shirts are gradually increasing with the lightening of uniforms. Also in case of an elementary school adopting a sailor uniform for a uniform, it is not visible from the outside, but both winter clothes and summer clothes are often Hanging Skirt under the sailor suit, one of the differences from uniforms for junior high and high school students . Hanging Skirt of classical design is accompanied by old-fashionedness and childish image, so we are declining for uniforms, especially those for junior high and high school students, but the beginning of NHK's continuous television novel "Rare" broadcasted in the first half of 2015 A high school uniform in Ishikawa Prefecture that appeared in the setting is a setting called dark blue Hanging Skirt in polo shirts, and in rural areas there seems to be rare cases where Hunging Skirt is adopted even for junior high and high school students. On the other hand, since the mid 2000's, Hanging Skirt, a design that arranges for adults and enhances fashionability, has emerged to create a new epidemic. In response to this, there are also cases where Hanging Skirt, which is highly fashionable, is set as a school uniform for junior high and high school students in such a way that it flows backward from the private clothing design in the two-dimensional work. There are also three kinds of this skirt, Mini, Semi-Long, Long. External links *Japanese Category:Clothing Category:Clothes Category:Outfits Category:Equipment Category:Items